Pas qu'une histoire de contes de fée
by xDolly
Summary: Il y a elle; Orpheline prisonnière de sa détestable belle-mère et totalement impopulaire. Et puis il y a lui; Membre du groupe le plus célèbre de Poudlard. Tout les opposent et pourtant.. SB/OC basée sur le film "Comme Cendrillon"
1. Les contes n'existent plus

**Pas qu'une histoire de contes de fée.**

_Résumé__: D'un côté il y a elle; Orpheline prisonnière de sa détestable belle-mère. Obligée de travailler dur pour payer ses études; elle est le bouc émissaire de tout le monde. Totalement impopulaire et rejetée de puis il y a lui; Beau grand musclé populaire. Membre du groupe le plus célèbre de Poudlard. Toutes les filles se l'arrache et chaque geste qu'il fait parait cool aux yeux de les opposent, aux yeux des gens ils viennent de deux "mondes" totalement différents et pourtant ...Quand l'amour, la magie, l'amitié et le cyber-espace se mélangent ... tout peut arriver!_

**Prologue:**

Les contes n'existe plus.

* * *

_Il était une fois, dans un royaume très loin d'ici; une très belle petite fille qui vivait avec son père devenu veuf... _

Bon d'accord il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et le royaume n'était pas si lointain . C'était en Angleterre dans le village de Pré-au-Lard, mais pour la fillette c'était un vrai royaume.

Cette jeune fille, âgée de 10 ans, s'appelait Cécily, et même si le fait d'être élevée par un homme la mettait un peu en retard sur le plan de la mode et du maquillage sa vie avait l'air d'un conte de fée.

John, le père de Cécily, possédait le casse-croûte le plus branché du coin « Les Trois Balais » et la petite aidait souvent son père au travail. C'était un endroit où Cécily se sentait en famille, les serveuses étaient très gentilles et le cuistot l'adorait. Cécily se demandait rien de plus car sa vie de conte de fée lui plaisait, elle avait des amis fantastiques et le père le plus cool du monde !

Mais comme dans tout les contes de fée, il y a comme un... truc qui survient et qui fiche tout par terre, et le père de Cécily pensait qu'il fallait quelqu'un de plus dans cette belle famille... Christina!

En plus d'une belle-mère prétentieuse, John ramena au foyer deux affreuses demi-sœurs pour Cécily, Cassy et tant que son père était content, Cécily était heureuse aussi.

Bien que l'arrivée de Christina et ses deux filles changèrent beaucoup de choses dans le quotidien de la jeune fille, une tradition restait. Son père ne manquait jamais de lire à sa fille, son conte de fée préféré :

- Il lui prit la main, et emmena la princesse Cendrillon dans son château sur son beau cheval blanc, et ils vécurent très heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Racontait John.

- Dis papa, c'est vrai que les contes de fées se réalisent ? Demanda Cécily.

- Eh bien pas vraiment non. Mais les rêves eux peuvent se réaliser si tu y crois très fort !

- Et tu as un rêve, toi ?

- Oui, que ma charmante petite fille Cécily aille à Poudlard et, arrive dans ses études ! Mais tu sais Cécily, la morale d'un conte de fée ce n'est pas de trouver un beau prince charmant. C'est d'abord d'atteindre ses buts et de ne pas laisser les autres te marcher dessus !

- Je sais, papa ! Dit Cécily.

- Surtout retiens bien ça ! Si tu regarde comme il faut ce livre renferme des choses importantes et qui pourraient te servir... plus tard.

La jeune fille acquiesça et son père l'embrassa sur le front avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Comme tous les soirs.

Mais le royaume parfait de Cécily s'effondra quand un dragon échappé de l'élevage attaqua la que Christina appelait au secours, John laissa seule dans sa chambre la petite Cécily qui l'avait pourtant imploré de rester.

Cécily perdit son meilleur ami ce jour là, et à partir de ce moment les seuls contes de fées qu'elle connu fut ceux qu'elle lisait dans ses livres. Tout ce que son père lui avait laissé était une bague de cristal en forme d'étoile qui avait jadis appartenu à la mère de Cécily...

John n'ayant pas fait de testament Christina hérita de tout, le manoir, le casse-croûte, et à son grand désespoir, de Cécily, qu'elle installa dans le grenier et traita comme une servante durant toutes les années qui suivirent...

* * *

_Voici la fin de ce Prologue._

_J'espère qu'il vous a plût!_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici._


	2. De retour à Poudlard

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!_

_Voici le premier chapitre, plus long que le précédent._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant._

_Bonne lecture!_

****

Chapitre 1:

De retour à Poudlard ou, Costa-Rica retrouve Some-Body

* * *

- Cécily, il est l'heure de se lever ! Dit Christina d'une voix mielleuse.

La jeune Cécily avait beaucoup de mal à sortir de son sommeil, et quand elle tourna enfin la tête vers son réveil elle vit qu'il n'était que 5 heures du matin.

- CECILY ! S'écria alors Christina. LÈVES-TOI IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Cécily n'eut donc d'autre choix que de se lever. Elle était depuis le temps devenue une belle et grande jeune fille, les cheveux mi-longs châtains clair, des yeux violets pétillants de malice et un corps il faut le dire, à faire pâlir d'envie de nombreuses personnes, elle s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit sa belle-mère encore en nuisette dans la cuisine.

- Pourquoi tu me fais lever si tôt ? Je sais bien que c'est la rentrée mais je te rappelle que je ne prends pas le train et mes bagages sont prêts. Dit Cécily.  
- Je sais mais je voudrais que tu nettoies le casse-croûte, les deux voitures et que tu fasses toutes les poussières dans la maison ! Ordonna Christina.  
- Mais ...  
- Ne discutes pas jeune fille ! Allez déjeunes et vas travailler !

C'est donc ainsi que commença la journée de Cécily, celle-ci était bien pressée d'être le soir pour retourner à Poudlard où, même si elle n'était pas très populaire voir ignorée de tous, personne ne lui demandait de laver le plancher ou même de se lever si tôt.

La journée passa tout de même un peu plus vite à partir du moment où les serveuses, Jeyne et Rosemerta arrivèrent au casse-croûte qui avait été re-décoré façon « Christina ».  
Rosemerta était de loin la meilleure amie de Cécily, elle était toujours là pour la consoler et l'aidait souvent à finir son travaille au casse-croûte pour qu'elle aille étudier.

Ainsi donc, vers 18 heures Cécily regagna son grenier et fit bien attention à ne rien oublier de ses valises pour Poudlard.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre à la gare pour retrouver son amie de toujours, Rebecca. Et enfin avoir un lit bien chaud et dormir, Cécily fut interpellée par sa belle-mère.

- Cécily attend, j'ai quelques choses à t'annoncer !  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je vais rater les calèches si ça continue ! Pesta Cécily.  
- Étant donné que maintenant tu sais transplanner, j'ai décidé que tu viendrais au casse-croûte le week-end pour travailler.  
- Quoi ? Mais j'ai les ASPICS en fin d'année, je vais devoir bosser, moi, le week-end !  
- Tu travailleras le soir ! Et de toute façon à quoi bon les études tu as déjà un job assuré à vie !

Cécily regarda Christina, rageuse, mais ne sachant que dire elle baissa les yeux et partit bientôt suivis par ses deux demi-sœurs qui allaient elles aussi à Poudlard.

Une fois à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, elle attendit que le train arrive et put enfin revoir son amie qui la sera fort dans ses bras :

- Rebecca ! Comment tu vas ? Dit Cécily.  
- Moi ça va mais et toi ? Ta moche-mère t'en as fait baver je suis sûre !  
- Tu parles, elle veut que je vienne tout les week-ends ici pour bosser.  
- Mais enfin Cé', pourquoi tu consens à tout ces caprices ? Questionna son amie.  
- C'est simple, pas de Christina, ce n'est pas d'argent pour les études ! Expliqua Cécily.  
- C'est chiant ça !  
- Tu n'as même pas idée ! Bon on y va !

Cécily et Rebecca allèrent donc dans une calèche, la jeune fille ayant vu son père mourir voyait les sombrals et avait souvent essayé de les décrire à son amie. Mais jamais, elle ne saurait dire avec des mots ce que les voir représentait pour elle...

Rebecca était une belle jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, lisses et longs ils lui arrivaient jusqu'au bassin. Elle n'était ni grosse ni maigre, des formes là où il le fallait sans en avoir trop.

Cécily arriva donc avec son amie dans la Grande Salle, presque tout le monde était déjà assis et elle essaya cependant de trouver deux places à la table des Gryffondors qui était leur maison à elle et Rebecca.

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers quelques places libres, une bande de filles les poussa et leurs prit les places. L'une de ses filles était Mandy Comings, la petite amie du très populaire Sirius Black et comme il s'avérait que les places en questions étaient celles juste à côtés des Maraudeurs, Mandy lança à Cécily :

- Que les gens populaires ici ! Pas les crétins !

Cécily tenta d'ignorer cette remarque en cherchant d'autres places quand un garçon de Gryffondor de la même bande que Mandy lui dit :

- Eh Miss Bierreaubeurre ! Est-ce que je pourrais avoir du jus de citrouille s'il te plait ?

Un éclat de rire général de la part de tous les Gryffondors présents à la table.

- Comme ça je suis sûr de l'avoir à temps ! Ajouta le garçon pour ses amis.

Cécily ferma les yeux d'exaspération tentant de garder son calme, puis Rebecca lui prit le bras pour l'emmener à un endroit où il restait encore des places libres.

- Tu vois Rebecca, je suis sûre que les gens comme Mandy Comings et Sirius Black sont génétiquement programmés pour se rencontrer !  
- C'est ça, eh bien en attendant mange, qu'on puisse vite rentrer aux dortoirs !

Cécily s'exécuta et c'est donc deux heures plus tard qu'elle se retrouva dans son dortoir, seule sur son lit allumant son ordinateur magique. Elle se connecta à Sorcier Messenger et vit que celui qu'elle espérait y trouvait, était là.

Depuis de nombreux mois, Cécily correspondait avec un des élèves de Poudlard surnommé « Some-Body ». Tout deux avaient de nombreux points communs et Cécily aimait beaucoup discuter avec lui, bien qu'elle ne sache pas, qui il est vraiment.

Elle engagea donc la conversation sous son pseudo « Costa-Rica » comme « Cécily Rowell », confortablement installée sur son lit :

Costa-Rica : Hello!  
Some-Body : Salut princesse! Alors cette rentrée ?  
Costa-Rica : Génial, une belle-mère plus en forme que jamais, le travail et une bande de gens qui se croient tout droit sorti de la baguette de Merlin! (Expression inventée par; Khira Leally)  
Some-Body : Ne t'en fais pas, comme on dit demain est un autre jour!  
Costa-Rica : Encore heureux..  
Some-Body : A quoi tu penses ?  
Costa-Rica : Non.. Toi d'abord.  
Some-Body : Hum ... Je pense que le professeur Dumbledore est encore plus fou que je ne le pensais!  
Some-Body : Nigaud! Grasdouble! Bizarre! Pinçon!  
Costa-Rica : Tu me fais rire!  
Some-Body : J'aimerais t'entendre rire. Quand penses-tu que nous pourrons nous rencontrer ?

Cécily réfléchi. Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie de rencontrer ce garçon, mais il semblait si parfait qu'elle n'osait pas croire qu'il existait vraiment.  
Puis quand les filles commencèrent à rentrer dans le dortoir elle répondit enfin;

Costa-Rica : Bientôt !

* * *

**__**

Le prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt !


	3. Nos agréables binômes

_Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir!_

_Je m'excuse sincèrement pour publié la suite que maintenant, _

_mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec l'ordinateur et des examens de fins d'années.._

_Merci de votre compréhension._

_Et Voici le second chapitre de « Pas qu'une histoire de contes de fée »_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 2 : **

Nos agréables binômes

* * *

Le lendemain Cécily se leva relativement tôt pour prendre le temps de se préparer. Elle rejoignit Rebecca au petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle où le professeur McGonagall distribua les emplois du temps. Cécily eut alors le "plaisir" de constater que son premier cours serait un double cours de Potion en commun avec les Serpentards.

« Ça commence bien. » se dit-elle.

Elle prit donc tranquillement son petit-déjeuner tout en écoutant Rebecca qui lui racontait ses vacances en Italie. Puis son amie et elle se rendirent à leur premier cours de l'année. Là, un nouveau professeur, Miss Baile décida de faire elle-même les binômes. Elle eut tout de même l'intelligence de ne pas mettre un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard; tous les professeurs le font habituellement, mais en Potion c'est quand même plus risqué.

C'est donc comme cela que Cécily se retrouva en binôme avec Lily Evans, une des filles les plus intelligentes et les plus jolies de leur année et la petite amie du bien populaire James Potter.

- Tu peux mettre les graines d'Elendil ? Moi je vais couper les tiges de Mandragore. Disait Lily.

Cécily s'exécuta, elle ne parlait jamais beaucoup aux gens. Il faut dire que la plupart d'entre eux ne la connaissait pas sauf en temps que serveuse au « Trois Balais ».

- Ton visage me dit quelque chose. On s'est déjà parlé ? Demanda Lily à Cécily. Celle-ci hocha les épaules, elle n'avait aucune envie d'engager la conversation : - Mais oui! Tu es serveuse au « Trois Balais », non ?

- Oui, je sais! Miss Bierreaubeurre ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me l'a fait celle-là! Répliqua sauvagement Cécily.

- Mais ne t'énerves pas, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Se défendit la préfète. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'appeler comme ça!

- Tu ... es une amie de Mandy Comings pourtant, non ? Tu traînes avec elle.

- Non, je la supporte parce qu'elle sort avec Sirius et que Sirius est un ami mais je ne l'apprécie pas. Elle est bien trop égocentrique, je ne comprends pas ce que Sirius lui trouve! Il pourrait avoir tellement mieux...

Cécily regarda son interlocutrice avec des yeux étonnés, c'était bien la première fois qu'une fille aussi populaire que Lily Evans lui parlait gentiment. Mais elle fut sortit de sa rêverie par le professeur qui les rappela à l'ordre, elle et sa partenaire. Rebecca, elle, était en binôme avec Remus Lupin; un garçon très gentil de la bande des Maraudeurs. Il avait toujours un air mystérieux mais était tout aussi intelligent et sympathique que Lily.

- Tu es une amie de cette fille qui travail parfois au « Trois Balais » non ? Demanda soudainement Remus.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rebecca sur la défensive.

- Je ne lui veux aucun mal ne t'en fais pas. Je veux juste m'excuser pour ce que ce garçon lui a dit hier soir.

- Tu veux.. t'excuser ? Dit la Gryffondor sans cacher sa surprise.

- Oui, ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de la traiter comme ça. Continua le lycanthrope. Si elle travail dans ce bar c'est qu'elle a besoin d'argent, ou pour une autre raison quelconque, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de honteux à ça.

- Waouh. Lâcha Rebecca.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Eh bien, les types aussi populaires que toi... N'ont disons pas l'habitude de dire des choses gentilles sur Cécily.

- Les Maraudeurs sont peut-être populaires mais pas méchants pour autant tu sais. Dit malicieusement Remus.

- Oh, il y a des phénomènes ... Murmura Rebecca en regardant Mandy Comings qui était assise deux tables plus loin.

- Elle ne fait pas partie des Maraudeurs. Répliqua sèchement Remus. Elle, c'est sûr c'est une égocentrique hors pair !

Il eût un petit moment de silence.

- Tu dis ça de la petite amie d'un des Maraudeurs ? Demanda la jeune fille un sourcil levé.

- Sirius sait très bien ce que je pense de cette fille. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul à le penser.

Le cours de potion pris fin, et la journée continua normalement. Puis au moment du dîner, Remus et Lily invitèrent Rebecca et Cécily à manger avec eux. Seulement quand les deux invitées arrivèrent :

- J'ai dit que les gens populaire! Pas les crétins! Lança encore une fois Mandy.

- C'est bon j'ai compris moi, je remonte dans mon dortoir. Dit Cécily.

- Mais non, enfin... Dit Lily.

- Non de toute façon, je n'ai pas faim. Merci quand même Lily!

Lily regarda Sirius totalement outrée. Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard, et quand Mandy partit enfin :

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça, tous ? Demanda Sirius.

En effet Rebecca était partit rejoindre son amie, et de plus s'était sentit visée par la remarque de la petite amie de Sirius Black. Et Remus le regardait tout aussi outré que la préfète, James lui aussi pensait que Sirius aurait du réagir.

- Enfin Sirius tu aurais pus lui dire quelque chose! Je ne sais pas moi ... La disputer ! Dit alors Lily.

- C'est vrai ce sont nos amies, elle n'a pas à leur parler ainsi! Continua Remus.

- Tu aurais pus dire quelque chose quand même... Termina James.

- Et pourquoi vous ne lui avait pas dit, vous ? Questionna Sirius.

- C'est TA petite amie Patmol. De toute façon elle n'aurait écouté aucun d'entre nous, hormis toi.

- Bon, ça va, ça va! Désolé. Dit Sirius. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas gentil, je le lui dirais!

- Il y a intérêt ! Dit Remus. Tu sais très bien ce qu'on pense tous d'elle, et pourtant on la supporte elle, et ses amis. Alors si elle veut qu'on soit tolérant, elle devra l'être aussi.

Le reste du dîner ce fit en silence et Sirius décida de monter bien vite dans la salle commune pour parler à sa petite amie; en fait beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mandy était une fille superbe ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais plus le temps passait plus le jeune Black sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose dans sa vie : L'amour.

Et pourtant, tout les soirs il se sentait enfin comblé, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec cette mystérieuse fille; Costa-Rica. Tout deux ne se connaissaient que sur le net mais, il avait l'impression que cette fille arrivait à le comprendre, qu'il pouvait lui parler de tout... Comme avec James et Remus.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Le prochain chapitre arrivera très prochainement!**_

_**Merci encore de suivre cette fiction.**_


	4. L’annonce du bal

_Pour me faire pardonner du temps de la publication de mes précédents chapitres, je vous offres celui-là en prime! _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 3:**

L'annonce du bal ou, Rebecca, craquerait-elle pour un certain châtain ?

* * *

Les jours passèrent, Cécily étant obligé de travailler le week-end et même le mercredi après-midi parfois, elle devait travailler énormément pour combler son retard dans ses devoirs. Mais, heureusement pour elle, elle avait tout de même deux bonnes amies pour l'aider... En effet Rebecca et parfois Lily l'aidait pour ses devoirs bien que Cécily soit une fille douée.

Et puis, Rosemerta était là pour aider Cécily à supporter les nombreux caprices de Christina. Rosemerta n'aimait guère la belle-mère de Cécily, surtout depuis la mort de John, Christina n'avait cessé de dilapider la fortune du père de Cécily en chirurgie esthétique et soins de beauté; tout cela ne lui réussissait pas d'ailleurs, Christina avait tout d'une prostituée refaite de partout.

De plus, Christina avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de piquer dans la caisse du casse-croûte...

- Oh, mais dit moi il y a encore de la place là dedans ! Fit remarquer Rosemerta alors que Christina fourrait quelques billets dans son décolleté gonflant.

- Tiens, regarder qui voilà, Peggy la cochonne en personne ! T'as rien d'autres à faire que de rester plantée là ? Comme laver les toilettes ? Répliqua Christina.

- Je le ferrais bien mais tu vois moi, je dois faire marcher ce truc mais surtout ne te gènes pas si t'en as envie ! Proposa Rosemerta.

- Désolée, je viens de payer 150 gallions pour une manucure ! De jolis panis argentée ! Fit Christina en montrant ses ongles vernis.

- Oh ! S'exalta ironiquement Rosemerta. Moi j'ai payé trois gallions pour mes pieds et je sais exactement où les mettre je t'assure !

- Tes patins, où ils sont ? S'écria Christina en voyant que Rosemerta n'avais pas mis ses patins à roulette, pièce ultime de l'uniforme du casse-croûte. Ça fait partit de l'uniforme !

- Christina, si je voulais ressembler à un clown, j'irais dans un cirque !

- Si tu étais dans mon cirque Rosemerta, tu torcherais le cul des éléphants avec seulement un mouchoir ! Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte que j'ai le droit de...

- Me mettre à la porte ? Défia Rosemerta. Oh, mais vas-y et on verra bien combien de clients tu auras après le coup !

Christina réfléchit ... Évidemment si elle renvoyait Rosemerta, Jeyne et le cuistot ne tarderaient pas à démissionner.

- On aime me fréquenter je suis passionnante et passionnée. Dit enfin Christina en rongeant son ongle du pouce. Dans tout les sens !

- Oui, dans ta tête ! Dit Rosemerta à une fois Christina partie.

Elle vint ensuite rejoindre Cécily qui était derrière le comptoir à ranger et nettoyer, comme toujours.

- On aime me fréquenter je suis passionnante et passionnée ! Dirent les deux amies en chœur avant d'éclater de rire.

- Cette femme est une vraie plaie ! Commenta Rosemerta.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que je suis pressée de finir l'année pour pouvoir aller dans une école de médico-magie ! Affirma Cécily.

- Tu irais dans une école sur Mars, que la distance ne serrait pas assez grande encore !

Cécily continua son travail comme à son habitude quand soudainement Cassy et Tina, entrèrent dans le casse-croûte avec toute leur bande de copines. Rosemerta et Jeyne étant déjà très occupées, Cécily dut aller voir ses demi-soeurs à la table où elles étaient assises.

- Vous prendrez quoi ? Demanda la Gryffondor, d'un ton qu'elle voulait poli.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu n'as donc pas allumé ton portable ? Répondit sèchement Cassy.

- Hein ? S'interrogea Cécily.

- Notre mère te cherche ! Expliqua Tina.

- Oh, et elle est où là ?

- À la maison et elle... bouille !

Cécily partit donc en vitesse jusque chez elle, là elle trouva Christina en train de se prélasser dans le jacuzzi ; car bien entendu, Christina était très riche et sa maison était donc très luxueuse.

- Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda la jeune fille évitant de regarder sa belle-mère.

- Oui, mes filles ont besoin de nouveaux balais. Vas donc leur en acheter et un nécessaire à balais avec et tout ce dont elles pourront avoir besoin. Ordonna Christina.

- Mais, il va falloir que je rentre là. Répliqua Cécily.

- Eh bien tu rentreras après ! Tu n'es pas à une heure près que je sache !

Cécily dut donc capituler et partit au pas de course vers le magasin de balais car, il se faisait tard et bientôt les magasins allaient fermer.

Alors même qu'elle regardait les entretiens pour balais après avoir choisis le balai le plus cher du magasin, elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

- Tu vas avoir besoin de graisse. Dit la voix.

- Pardon ? Demanda Cécily assez étonné par la réflexion.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Sirius Black, qui était vêtu de l'uniforme du magasin.

- Je parlais de balais. S'expliqua Sirius en souriant.

- Oh, d'accord. Répondit Cécily en regardant les pots de graisse devant elle d'un air totalement dépassé.

- Tu achètes le balai le plus cher du magasin en deux exemplaires et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il faut pour les entretenir ? S'étonna gentiment le jeune Black.

- En fait les balais ne sont pas pour moi. Et à part les règles je n'y connais pas grand chose au Quidditch. Se justifia la jeune Rowell.

- D'accord, je comprends.

Et Sirius commença à conseiller à Cécily plusieurs articles qui servirais à l'entretiens des deux balais. Soudain un grand brouhaha se fit entendre devant la porte du magasin, et on vit une bonne dizaine de filles en extase devant le jeune collégien qui les regardait la bouche ouverte, se préparant déjà à les affronter.

- Bon, excuse-moi mais je vais devoir te laisser. Mais je pense qu'avec tout ça tu as déjà de quoi faire. Au revoir !

Et le jeune Black partit laissant une Cécily complètement ahurie face au comportement de toutes ces filles à l'entrée du magasin.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir après avoir payé tout ces articles, Cécily se retrouva nez à nez avec Lily.

- Tiens, Bonjour Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? La salua-t-elle joyeusement.

- Salut Cécily ! Répondit Lily. Je suis venue voir Sirius, on dirait qu'il a besoin d'un peu d'aide. Ajouta-t-elle en regardant par la vitrine le pauvre Black toujours en proie de la folie de ses fans.

- Oui, je ne savais pas qu'il travaillait. Commenta Cécily.

- C'est tout nouveau en fait, maintenant qu'il habite chez James, il a décidé de gagner lui-même un peu d'argent pour que les parents de James ne lui payent pas tout.

- C'est bien. Mais je vois qu'on vient vraiment de deux mondes différents ...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Interrogea Lily

- Moi, ça fait longtemps que je travaille au « Trois Balais », et la seule chose que j'y ai gagné c'est le "superbe" titre de Miss Bierraubeure. Lui, si il travaille ici tout le monde va trouver ça super cool parce que ... Parce que c'est lui ! Répondit Cécily.

La jeune préfète ne sut que répondre devant cette réplique qui bien qu'elle ne soit pas plaisante, regorgeait de vérité.

- Bon, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir y aller ! S'excusa Cécily. Je dois rapporter ça à ma belle-mère et ensuite récupéré mes affaires au casse-croûte alors... On se revoit plus tard !

Et Cécily partit presque en courant pour obéir aux ordres de son éternelle belle-mère.

Puis au dîner, alors que tout le monde mangeait et papotait ... Dumbledore se leva et demanda à toute l'assemblée de faire silence.

- Je suis confus de vous interrompre dans vos conversations qui sont, je n'ose en douter fortes intéressantes. Commença le directeur. Mais j'ai une nouvelle qui requiert toute votre attention. Le premier samedi des vacances, qui sont demain, se déroulera ici même un grand bal pour fêter Halloween.

A la seule prononciation du mot « bal », des murmures se firent entendre dans toute la Grande Salle.

- Ce bal a été proposé par nos deux préfets en chef, mais il comporte quelques règles. Tout d'abord ce n'est pas la peine d'inviter qui que se soit messieurs car nos préfets ont décidés que personne ne choisirait son ou sa partenaire avant le soir du bal. De plus ce sera un bal déguisé, après le repas vous viendrez piocher dans une boîte le sujet de votre costume que vous devrez garder secret jusqu'au soir du bal. Les horaires du couvre-feu varieront selon les âges, ils sont affichés sur les panneaux d'affichage de chaque Salles Communes. Voilà, je pense vous avoir tout dit, vous pouvez reprendre votre repas.

Sur ces derniers mots, le directeur se rassis et reprit lui aussi sa conversation avec le professeur Chourave.

Une fois leur repas terminé, Cécily et Rebecca piochèrent le sujet de leur costume et montèrent à leur salle commune. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde devant le tableau d'affichage, Rebecca décida donc d'aller voir seule les horaires. Par chance, les septième années n'avaient pas de couvre-feu, ce qui en ravirent plus d'uns.

Quand Rebecca voulut partir, elle fut malencontreusement bousculée, mais alors qu'elle tombait en arrière elle fut retenue gracieusement par Remus Lupin.

- Alors on ne tient plus sur ses pieds ? Taquina le jeune Maraudeur en aidant Rebecca à se relever.

- Je ... J'ai été bousculée. Répondit la concernée.

- La prochaine fois fais attention. Lui dit Remus en lui faisant un rapide clin d'oeil avant de s'en aller.

Rebecca soupira de bonheur, alors que Cécily tentait de la ramener sur terre :

- Rebecca Tyler ! Houhou ! Disait Cécily en passant sa main devant les yeux de son amie.

- Hein quoi ? Ah oui les horaires euh ... On n'a pas de couvre-feu ! Répondit Rebecca en sortant de sa rêverie.

- Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas comme craquer sur un certains châtain aux yeux couleur ambre durant les cours de potions ?

- Moi ? Non pas du tout quelle idée !

- Rebecca ... Tu ne sais pas mentir…

- Bon d'accord peut-être un peu ... Avoua la jeune Tyler. Mais avoues qu'il est mignon !

- Oui c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas trop mal ...

- PAS TROP MAL ? Oh, mais oui c'est vrai que toi tu préfère Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Rebecca.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Demanda Cécily surprise de la réponse de son amie.

- Lily m'a dit qu'elle t'avais vu avec lui cet après-midi au magasin de balais...

- Je devais y aller pour acheter des balais pour mes affreuses demi-sœurs, et vu que j'y connais rien ... Commença Cécily.

- Moi je suis sûre que tu as fais exprès ! La coupa son amie.

- Tu délire ma pauvre vieille ! Répliqua Cécily. Bon moi, je suis fatiguée, j'vais me coucher. Bonne nuit 'Becca.

- Tu vas dormir ou ... Aller sur ton ordinateur ? Demanda malicieusement Rebecca.

- Eh bien je comptais dormir mais maintenant que tu le dis ... Répondit Cécily sur le même ton.

Et c'est en riant que Cécily monta, elle aurait sûrement put passer plusieurs heures à parler avec "Some-Body", mais pour l'heure, elle était fatiguée et décida donc de se laissée aller dans les bras de Morphée ...

* * *


	5. On en apprend tout les jours avec Rebecc

_Je vous remercie encore une fois de vos reviews qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir!_

_Voici encore un nouveau chapitre, pleins de rebondissements, et surtout pour nos amis les Maraudeurs! _

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 4:**

On en apprend tout les jours avec Rebecca.

* * *

Le lendemain arriva, et les vacances avec lui. Bien sûr pour Cécily, les vacances n'étaient qu'un mot, et rien de plus. Mais pour ceux qui prenaient le train pour retourner dans leurs familles respectives cela voulait dire les grasses matinées et tout ce qui va avec...  
Rebecca, elle, avait décidé de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, non seulement pour réviser mais aussi, pour aider son amie comme elle avait prit l'habitude de le faire parfois, quand Christina ne surveillait pas.

Ce premier jour des vacances donc, Rebecca décida de laisser les devoirs de côtés et préféra bouquiner tranquillement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, pour une fois déserte. Déserte?  
Plus pour longtemps, car quelques minutes après qu'elle ai commencé sa lecture, la jeune fille entendit derrière elle, quelqu'un descendre de son dortoir, elle tourna la tête histoire de voir qui s'était et se trouva nez à nez avec un Remus, tout juste sorti du lit.

- Oh, désolé de te déranger, s'excusa le Maraudeur. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici.

- Non, ça ne fait rien. La salle commune est à tout le monde que je sache. Lui rassura Rebecca en souriant gentiment.

- Pourquoi restes-tu à Poudlard ? Tout le monde est partit chez soi pour se préparer au bal pourtant. Questionna Remus en s'asseyant à côté de Rebecca.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Je reste souvent pendant les vacances pour aider Cécily.

- Cécily ? C'est ton amie qui travaille au bar ?

- Exactement. Mais et toi, pourquoi tu es resté ? Demanda à son tour la Gryffondor.

- Les parents de James sont en vacances, lui et Sirius sont donc restés ici et j'ai décidé de faire pareil.

Remus et Rebecca continuèrent à parler. Un peu plus tard, James, Sirius et Lily se joignirent à eux et toute la petite troupe se détendait dans la salle commune.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Mandy arriva, en voyant la jeune fille, Rebecca se tut tout de suite:

- C'est qui celle-là ? Demanda Mandy en examinant Rebecca des pieds à la cape.

- Celle-là, répondit Remus plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait voulut. S'appelle Rebecca et, c'est une amie à moi.

- Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amies dans ce cas Remus. Répondit-elle aussi sec avec son éternel sourcil droit levé.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues par là ?

- Je la connais cette fille, c'est une amie de Miss Bierreaubeurre.

- N'appelle pas ma meilleure amie comme ça ! Menaça Rebecca. Sirius travaille bien au Balais Magasin et personne ne l'appelle « Mister Graisse à balais » !

- Le magasin de balais est le magasin le plus réputé de sa catégorie ! Se défendit Mandy.

- Mais les « 3 Balais », c'est le casse-croûte le plus connu dans le monde des sorciers.

Silence de mort, c'est Sirius qui avait parlé. Remarque, en voyant le regard que Lily lui avait discrètement lancé, il avait bien comprit que s'il tenait à sa vie, il devait agir.

Mandy, elle, était bouche grande ouverte, plus que surprise que son petit ami n'ai pas pris sa défense. Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle leva le nez et s'en alla avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable en cet instant.

- Excuse-là, elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit... Ou en tout cas, faisons comme si. Dit aimablement Sirius à l'adresse de Rebecca.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié, répondit la concernée. Mais elle est toujours comme ça ?

- Non, d'habitude elle est supportable, lui assura Lily d'un ton moqueur.

- Elle doit avoir ses règles, pouffa Sirius.

- Patmol ! Gronda gentiment le lycanthrope.

- Ses... quoi ? Interrogea James tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Ses règles, son cycle mensuel, ses ragnagna, les américains qui débarquent... Expliqua Lily.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc là ? Répéta le binoclard de la bande.

Sirius, Rebecca et Remus ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'ignorance de James, Lily se contenta seulement de sourire grandement.

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que vous avez tous ? S'alarma le pauvre James.

- Rhalala mon petit Jamesie, dit Sirius en séchant ses larmes et prenant son ami par les épaules. Il va falloir qu'on cause d'homme à homme parce que là tu ne tiens plus ta réputation !

Et c'est donc sous les éclats de rire de Lily et Rebecca que Sirius et Remus emmenèrent James dans leur dortoir pour lui expliquer ce qu'était ce grand mystère féminin... Quand les trois

garçons revinrent une petite demi-heure plus tard, James était rouge de honte et Sirius avait encore sur les joues quelques larmes de rire.

- Alors James, c'est bon t'as compris ? Ils t'ont bien expliqué ? Plaisanta la rousse.

- Du cycle mensuel à la ménopause ? En passant par la grossesse ? Continua Rebecca toujours hilare.

- La méno-quoi ? Demandèrent en chœur les Maraudeurs.

Les deux filles se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de succomber à une énorme crise de fou rire quasi-incontrôlable.

Pour Cécily, cette première journée de vacance n'eut rien d'extraordinaire. Hormis peut-être que le casse-croûte était bondé car tout le monde profitaient des vacances pour sortir.

- Cécily chérie, je suis désespérée, lui dit alors Jeyne cette après-midi là. Tu peux t'occuper de la table du fond pour moi ?

Cécily regarda la table que son amie lui montrait et une grimace se fit lire sur son visage. A cette table était assise Rebecca avec les Maraudeurs accompagnés de Lily mais surtout... Mandy et toute sa petite bande de copains. Cécily s'avança donc vers la table où son arrivée ne se fit pas inaperçue :

- Tiens ... Railla Mandy. C'est Miss Bierreaubeurre !

- Vous avez tous choisi ? Demanda poliment Cécily tentant d'ignorer cette remarque

- Eh bien qu'est-ce qui est sans sucre, sans graisse et sans féculent ? Demanda Mandy en regardant la carte.

- De l'eau. Répondit Cécily du tac au tac.

Rebecca, Lily et les Maraudeurs pouffèrent de rire alors que Mandy prit son air indigné habituel, pendant que ses amis prirent eux, un air tout aussi outré.

- J'espère que tu ne te crois pas drôle ! Répliqua une fille de la bande à Mandy.

- Moi je trouve ça drôle, fit remarquer Sirius amusé.

- Bien dans ce cas, ce sera un thé glacé, commanda Mandy.

Ils commandèrent tous leurs boissons, et Cécily partit préparer la commande.  
Sirius, lui, se tourna vers sa petite amie d'un air décidé :

- Mandy, j'aurais des choses à te dire, en privé tu veux bien ?

- Si tu as des choses à me dire tu peux le faire devant nos amis, répondit Mandy s'attendant déjà à une demande en mariage.

- Ok... Nous deux c'est terminé, annonça le Gryffondor.

- Serais-tu amoureux par hasard ? Demanda Mandy totalement dépassée par ce qui lui arrivait.

- Ouais... De quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais si tu veux on peut rester...

- NON SIRIUS ! L'arrêta Mandy en le pointant furieusement du doigt. Si tu prononce le mot ''ami'', je fais une crise !

Sirius regarda son ex petite amie avec de grands yeux surpris, alors que James le reculait un peu de Mandy qui se montrait plus que menaçante à cet instant.

- Non vois-tu je vais... je vais faire comme si de rien n'était, considères toi comme chanceux, continua-t-elle. Nous, on va se préparer pour la danse de samedi et, on se revoit au bal !

Et sur ces mots, Mandy et toute sa bande sortirent du casse-croûte laissant les Maraudeurs et leurs deux amies. Cécily put d'ailleurs les rejoindre sans se faire renvoyer par Mandy. Et tout en continuant de travailler elle passait, parfois quelques minutes avec ses nouveaux amis.  
Seulement, alors qu'elle riait gentiment avec eux, une fausse toux se fit entendre derrière elle, et Cécily vit Rebecca faire une grimace qui ne présager rien de bon :

- Eh bien, c'est comme ça que tu travailles ? Demanda sèchement la voix de Christina.

- Oh… en fait... Commença Cécily en se levant précipitamment de son siège. Il n'y avait plus personnes, alors...

- Je m'en contre fiche ! Répliqua sa belle-mère. Tu ne seras pas payée, aujourd'hui. Ça t'apprendra peut-être à bosser. Ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

La jeune Gryffondor resta quelques secondes clouée sur place, des larmes de colère lui montants aux yeux.

- Cécily, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda timidement Rebecca en prenant tendrement son amie par les épaules.

- Ça va très bien, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ! Répliqua vivement Cécily.

Rebecca ne répondit rien, sachant très bien que son amie n'était pas d'humeur à se faire cajoler. Celle-ci partie d'ailleurs d'un pas coléreux prendre ses affaires et sortit en courant du casse-croûte.

- C'est toujours comme ça, entre elle et sa patronne ? Demanda James.

- C'est pas seulement sa patronne, c'est sa belle-mère, murmura Rebecca en un soupir.

* * *

**_À très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!_**

**_xDolly  
_**


	6. Costa Rica rencontrera t’elle Some Body?

_Je publie ce chapitre avant de partir pour deux semaines de vacances._

_Dès mon retour vous en aurez deux en prime, promis!_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

**Chapitre 5: **

"Costa-Rica" rencontrera-t'elle "Some-Body" ?

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent, monotones comme ils l'avaient toujours été dans la vie de Cécily. Ce vendredi, pourtant, elle était de congé, elle avait donc put passer la journée à discuter avec son « cyber-flirt » comme aimait l'appeler Rebecca. Mais cette fois là, cette conversation qui commençait comme toutes les autres prit un tout autre tournant :

**Costa-Rica **: Dis, tu crois qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés ?

**Some-Body** : C'est possible, on est plus de 300 élèves à Poudlard !

**Costa-Rica** : Ça laisse faire la recherche.

**Some-Body **: Je peux déjà éliminer les gars.

**Some-Body** : T'es pas un gars j'espère ?! Parce que si c'est le cas je te fous mon pied au cul !

**Costa-Rica** : Non, je ne suis pas un mec.

Et quelques heures plus tard, la discussion continuait encore.

**Costa-Rica **: Il est deux heures du matin, on ferrait bien d'aller dormir.

**Costa-Rica **: Bonne nuit !

**Some-Body** : Attends !

**Some-Body **: Je ne pourrais pas dormir sans savoir s'il y a un espoir.

**Costa-Rica** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Some-Body** : Rencontrons-nous au bal, demain.

Cécily réfléchit quelques minutes, ne sachant vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle répondit tout de même enfin :

**Costa-Rica** : Comment je vais te reconnaître ?

**Some-Body** : Je serais un ange avec tout le monde.

**Costa-Rica **: Dans ce cas, je te raconterais des histoires des milles et une nuits !

**Costa-Rica** : Fais de beaux rêves !

Et sans attendre de réponses, Cécily éteignit son ordinateur et s'endormit, l'esprit cependant tourmentée par des pensées obscures. Le lendemain, jour du bal, elle ne manqua évidemment pas de raconter à Rebecca la "bonne" nouvelle :

- Mais c'est génial ! S'écria aussitôt Rebecca.

- Je sais pas, ce mec est sûrement trop cool pour être vrai.. Soupira Cécily.

- Oh, arrête ! Ça fait des mois que vous vous parlez tout les deux et vous vous connaissez bien non ? Insista son amie, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

- Mais, si ça se trouve je ne serrais pas celle qu'il imagine ! S'exclama la brune devant l'obstination de son amie. Il vaut peut-être mieux que notre relation demeure où elle est, dans le cyber-espace.

- Écoute-moi bien, Cé' ! Répliqua Rebecca l'air soudainement sérieuse. Tu DOIS aller faire un tour à ce bal ce soir, Ok ! Ce gars là, il ne va pas non plus faire du sur-place éternellement, si tu veux, je peux même venir te chercher au "Trois Balais" !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- T'es sensationnelle, 'Becca ! s'exclama la jeune Rowell, en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Dans l'après-midi, alors que Cécily était tranquillement dans sa chambre à n'embêter personne, elle reçu une visite dont elle se serait fortement passé :

- Cécily chérie, dit Christina, de sa voix mielleuse en entrant sans frapper. J'ai changé ton planning, tu es de service au bar ce soir.

- Mais c'est le bal de Halloween à Poudlard et je comptais y aller en fait, répondit Cécily en se redressant précipitamment sur son lit.

- Il faut que tu apprennes à être moins égoïste jeune fille ! Penses un peu aux autres avant de penser à toi... Et les autres veulent que tu laves le plancher ce soir.

- Écoutes Christina, je dois aller à cette danse ce soir...

- Tu dois gagner beaucoup de sous pour payer tes études, coupa fermement la plus âgée. Donc débarrasser des tas de tables !

- Christina.. Continua Cécily en se levant. J'obtiens toujours au minimum des E dans presque toutes les matières, pendant les vacances, je travaille sept jours par semaine et maintenant je travaille le mercredi et le week-end. Je t'ai jamais rien demandé, mais il faut vraiment que tu me laisses aller à cette danse ce soir je te jure !

- Et moi je te jure que si tu ne vas pas au casse-croûte ce soir, tu vas avoir affaire à moi ! Répondit son affreuse belle-mère en claquant la porte sur une Cécily plus que désespérée.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, alors que Lily se préparait pour le bal en compagnie de Rebecca, les Maraudeurs eux tardaient quelques peu tout en entrant dans une grande discussion :

- Dis moi Patmol, j'ai une question. Commença James.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que il y a ?

- Tu te rappelles quand tu as plaqué Mandy, tu as dit que tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et donc ? Demanda Sirius connaissant déjà la suite.

- C'est cette fille avec qui tu parles sur le net, hein ? Conclu James.

- "_Costa-Rica_" ? Interrogea Remus.

- Oui, bravo les têtes ! Vous avez du bosser dur pour en arriver là ! Taquina le jeune Black.

- Mais, tu comptes faire quoi au juste ? Parce que c'est bien joli d'être célibataire mais enfin...

- Je lui ai donner rendez-vous. Répondit calmement Sirius.

- Tu lui as donner rendez-vous ? Répéta Remus. Mais quand ? Où ?

- Ce soir au bal. - Mais comment vous allez vous reconnaître ? Demanda le jeune Potter.

- On s'est avoué en quoi on serait déguisé mutuellement. Sans se le dire vraiment ! Ajouta Sirius pour son ami préfet.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas je t'en veux pas. Répondit celui-ci. Je pense que tu as une bonne excuse.

- Mais... Tu crois que Mandy va bien le prendre ? Interrogea alors le jeune Potter.

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie que je sache. Répondit Sirius en riant avant d'aller finalement se préparer avec ses amis.

Le soir, alors que Cécily faisait la vaisselle au bar, son amie entra, déjà déguisée. Son thème était le gothisme, elle avait donc mis une robe avec un corset violet foncé avec des écritures gothiques noires, et le bas de la robe était noir et avait la forme d'une robe de mariée. Rebecca avait relevé ses longs cheveux blonds avec une pinces, bouclant les mèches qui retombait sur sa nuque. C'était une gothique belle à dévergondé un saint ...

- Rebecca tu es... Magnifique ! Complimenta Cécily à l'arrivée de son amie.

- Cé', tu ne vas pas au bal habillée en serveuse quand même ? Gronda Rebecca.

- Je ne vais pas au bal. Répliqua la concernée.

- **QUOI **? Mais.. et ton cyber-flirt ?

- Un cyber-flirt ? Répéta Rosemerta qui avait tout entendu de la conversation. Est-ce qu'elle parle de ce garçon qui te dit des mots doux ?

- Rose, ce sont pas des mots doux c'est des conversations MSN ! Répondit Cécily, pour sa défense.

- Oh, mais du moment qu'un garçon se donne la peine de dire ce qu'il te dit, ce sont des mots doux. Expliqua la serveuse. Tu aurais donc un admirateur secret...

- Et il veut la rencontrer ce soir au bal ! Termina la blonde.

- Mais Cécily, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? S'alarma Rosemerta.

- J'obéis aux ordres, c'est tout !

- Mais Cé', tu sais que c'est ton grand amour ! Tenta son amie.

- Eh bien le grand amour devra attendre !

- Oh, je t'en prie ne fais pas tant de drame, on est pas dans un feuilleton ! Tu vas aller à ce bal, ce soir. Ordonna Rosemerta. Christina reviens ici à minuit tapante, il suffira que tu reviennes avant elle, et elle n'en saura rien !

- Exactement ! Ni vue, ni connue ! Continua Rebecca.

- Cécily. Dit Jeyne qui était quelques mètres plus loin. Tu ne fais jamais de choses pour toi ! Tu as le droit de t'amuser autant que les autres, tu sais..

Cécily soupira, toute hésitante, qu'elle l'était. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait aller à ce bal... Mais si jamais sa belle-mère l'y prenait, elle l'a mettrait en morceaux et la forcerait à ramasser les bouts après. Mais en même temps, sentant sur elle tous les regards de ses amies, elle répondit enfin :

- Très bien, que le bal commence !

Ni une, ni deux, Rebecca entraîna sa meilleure amie dehors, pour aller la préparer. Une fois cela fait elles transplannèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard et entrèrent...

Cécily était maintenant juste en haut des marches qui menait à la grande salle où tout le monde était rassemblé.

* * *

**_Alors, comment va se dérouler le bal pour notre Cécily?_**

**_À dans deux semaines!_**

**_xDolly_**


	7. Envole moi vers les étoiles

_Me voici de retour, avec un chapitre nouveau chapitre;_

_Avant de lire ce chapitre vous devez savoir qu'il est basé sur une chanson ! _

_Un peu comme une song-fic, les répliques de ce chapitre vont correspondent aux paroles de la chansons qui est sur cette vidéo __**http:// www. youtube. com / watt?v=ZPwXayM7tzQ.**_

_(Enlevez les espaces pour lire le lien)**  
**_

_La chanson est tirée de la comédie musicale "Cindy Cendrillon 2002" et à pour titre "Envole-moi vers les étoiles" Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! ENJOY ! _

**Chapitre 6:**

« Envole-moi vers les étoiles »

* * *

Alors qu'elle descendait les marches doucement, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle; la belle princesse orientale que personne ne reconnaissait. Elle portait une robe bleu à capuche, et on aurait juré la robe de Shéhérazade.  
Cécily croisa alors les yeux de son ange et put enfin le reconnaître. Mais la vu de cette personne la cloua quelques secondes sur place. Alors comme cela Sirius Black serait poète en secret ? Son déguisement était simple, il avait mis un treillis blanc avec des basket blanches; son torse était nu et l'on pouvait voir deux ailes blanches tatouées sur son dos, il était seulement couvert par un keffieh blanc autour du cou.

« Merlin, ce qu'il est beau ! » Pensa-t'elle.

La plupart des filles le regardaient et gloussaient, espérant une toute petite attention de la part du beau Gryffondor. Mais celui-ci n'avait plus d'yeux que pour la magnifique créature qui venait de faire son apparition. Il savait que c'était celle qu'il cherchait, celle avec qui il avait passé tant d'heures sur le net et qu'il rêvait de rencontrer depuis longtemps ...

- « _Qui est-elle ? Elle me fait voir des étoiles.  
Tellement belle, que les autres en sont toutes pâles._ » Murmura Sirius en regardant autour de lui.

Mais l'attention que le jeune Black portait à la belle inconnue ne plaisait guère à Mandy Comings qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène et s'inquiétait pour elle même :

- « _D'où vient-elle ? Qui l'a invitée au bal ?  
L'étincelle de ses yeux me veulent du mal_. »

Le brun veut plus qu'une chose, la rejoindre. Il se fichait de toutes ces ''minettes'' pendues à ses lèvres, il l'a voulait elle, et pas une autre :

- «_ Je la veux, je la veux.  
Écartez-vous demoiselles je ne vois plus qu'elle._ » Dit-il en écartant les filles qui se trouvaient trop près de lui pour s'approcher de Cécily.

- « _Belle comme une princesse des milles et une nuits._ » Intervint tout haut, un Poufsouffle déguiser en vampire.

- «_ Elle me fait voir des étoiles. Avec elle, ce soir j'ouvrirai le bal._ » Affirma l'ange tout en continuant de s'approcher de l'inconnue.

Mandy comprenait bien qu'elle avait perdu, il n'y avait qu'à voir le regard de Sirius sur la belle orientale pour le comprendre.

- «_ Elle lui fait voir des étoiles. Son amour pour elle me sera fatal. _»

Mais pendant ce temps, Cassy et Tina, les deux jumelles, et demi-soeur de Cécily, fantasmaient sur le bel ange, qui ne les remarquent même pas :

- « _Oh ! Oh ! Qu'il est beau. Plus beau qu'en photo. Plus beau qu'en vidéo._ » Répétaient-t'elles inlassablement.

Mais la jeune Comings ne s'avouait tout de même pas encore vaincue, elle ne laisserait pas son homme approcher cette fille venue de nulle part.

- « _Trop c'est trop! S'il s'approche d'elle, je le tue l'animal._ »

Les fans de Sirius, elles, baissaient bien vite les bras devant la beauté de cette inconnue :

- «_ Elle scintille, comme un diamant dans la nuit. _» Soupira l'une d'elles.

Cécily vit qui était alors « Some-Body », jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ce soit lui. Le beau, grand, fort et populaire Sirius Black.

- «_ Attention, pas question que je m'emballe._ » Souffla Cécily pour elle-même.

- «_ On verra, on verra. Qui aura le mot final._ » Fit Mandy, en regardant toujours la jeune Rowell d'un œil mauvais.

- « _Quand elle touche son étoile. Quelque chose se passe en elle de surnaturel. _» déclarat le Gryffondor en voyant Cécily, tripoter sa bague dans tous les sens.

- « _L'a-t-elle séduit par un tour de magie ?_ » S'interrogea un Serdaigle soucieux.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, la jeune Rowell entendit la voix de son père qui la rassura :

- « _Tout au milieu des étoiles, je vois scintiller ta bague de cristal.  
De là-haut sur mon étoile, j'entends les accords d'une marche nuptiale. _»

Alors que Sirius cherchait toujours à se rapprocher de sa belle inconnue, ses deux fidèles amis commentaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux :

- « _Une princesse orientale, avec un rockeur c'est monumental !_ » S'exclama le fils Potter.

- « C_'est un revirement brutal, mais le peuple veut du sentimental._ » Ironisa Remus tout en souriant.

Pour le jeune Black s'était décidé, il le savait, depuis qu'elle était entrée; c'est elle qui serait sa cavalière :

- « _Elle me fait voir des étoiles quand elle fait tourner sa bague de cristal. Elle me fait voir des étoiles avec elle ce soir, j'ouvrirai le bal._ » Répétait-il.

La belle Cécily n'attendait plus qu'une invitation pour passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie :

- «_ Envole-moi vers les étoiles, fais sauter pour moi les plafonds du bal. Envole-moi vers les étoiles, emmène-moi danser sous la voûte spatiale. _»

Alors que Sirius redoublait de fougue à la recherche de sa cavalière qu'il avait perdu de vue, Mandy commençait à s'énerver mais, que pouvait-elle faire ?

- « _Oh ! Trop c'est trop. Il s'avance vers elle comme un torero._ »

Malgré le déguisement, ce visage n'échappe pas aux jumelles qui essayent de se remémorer qui est-ce :

- « _Qui est-elle? Une héritière du Gotha?_ » Fit Cassy.

- « _À qui donc, ressemble-t-elle ?  
On a dû la voir dans "Gala"._ » Ajouta sa sœur.

- « _Elle va mettre le feu. À ma vie, à ma cervelle, je ne veux plus qu'elle._ » murmura le brun.

- « _On est dans un conte des mille et une nuits._ » s'extasia une Poufsouffle tout en sautillant sur place.

Cécily commençait à avoir peur, comment elle, la pauvre fille que tout le monde ignorait, la Miss Bierreaubeurre, le bouc émissaire de tout le monde pourrait-elle plaire à Sirius Black ?

- «_ C'est une star, c'est une étoile. Et moi je ne suis rien, qu'un grain de poussière. _» Soupira-t'elle tout en baissant les yeux aux sol.

Sirius l'avait enfin trouvée, il était devant elle, admirant tendrement son visage cacher par un masque. Finalement, il lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser :

- «_ Tu me fais voir des étoiles, avec toi ce soir j'ouvrirai le bal._ » L'invita-t'il.

Cécily lui prit la main en souriant. Sirius l'emmena alors au centre de la piste où la danse commença :

- «_ Envole-moi vers les étoiles. Emmène-moi danser sous la voute spatiale._ » souffla Cécily toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- «_ On s'envole vers les étoiles.  
Elle sera ce soir la plus belle du bal.  
On s'envole vers les étoiles.  
Fait sonner les accords de la marche nuptiale._

_On s'envole vers les étoiles.  
On est tous à bord d'un vaisseau spatial.  
On s'envole vers les étoiles.  
Prêts pour un voyage intersidéral._ » Chantaient les jeunes de la chorale, accompagnant la musique d'un slow.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre à su faire son effet auprès de vous._**

**_À très bientôt!_**

**_xDolly_**


	8. Elle s’est enfuie comme Cendrillon

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mises ma fiction en Alerte._

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 7:**

Elle s'est enfuie comme Cendrillon

* * *

L'entrée de Rebecca ne fit pas autant d'effet que celle de son amie; pas qu'elle ne soit moins belle, mais disons qu'elle au moins, il y avait des personnes qui l'a reconnaissait.  
C'est ainsi donc qu'elle s'avança vers Lily, qui elle était déguisée en vampire, elle avait donc enfilé une robe ressemblant à celles que les vampires portaient dans un des tableaux de la bibliothèque. James, lui, avait eut pour thème les pirates, il avait réussi à trouver le costume du Capitaine Crochet; ce qui lui allait à ravir il faut l'avouer. Remus quand à lui devait se costumé en un personnage en rapport avec les détectives, il avait donc enfilé un long manteau de cuir par dessus une chemise noire, un pantalon de jean très classe, noir et cachait ses yeux ambres avec des lunettes noires effet œil de mouche. Les quatre amis étaient tous très élégants.

- Rebecca, tu es ... Merveilleuse. La complimenta le lycanthrope.

- Merci beaucoup, toi aussi, tu es très séduisant. Répondit la concernée, les joues soudainement roses.

- Tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière ce soir ? Proposa Remus alors que James et Lily étaient tout deux partis sur la piste, ayant entendu le début d'une nouvelle danse.

- Eh bien il faut que j'y réfléchisse, il y a pas mal de garçons qui m'ont proposés déjà et... Répondit malicieusement Rebecca en lançant un regard en biais à Remus qui la regardait quelque peu déçu. Avec plaisir ! Conclut-elle finalement toute souriante.

Remus emmena donc sa cavalière sur la piste, où plusieurs couples s'étaient déjà mis à danser. Rebecca remarqua au loin que Sirius et son amie se détachaient de la foule pour s'isoler dans les couloirs ce qui annonçait sûrement pour Cécily, une soirée inoubliable.

Et en effet, cette soirée s'annonçait plus que bien partie pour notre jeune Gryffondor, après avoir ouvert ensemble le bal, Sirius et elle s'étaient isolés dans les couloirs et ils marchaient maintenant au quatrième étage, Sirius y connaissait l'existence d'un balcon caché derrière une tapisserie. Trouvant l'endroit adéquate à sa situation, il y emmena sa cavalière qui inspira de surprise en voyant la beauté des lieux.

- C'est magnifique. Dit Cécily en s'avançant vers le balcon qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le parc et le lac de Poudlard. Au loin, on pouvait aussi voir le terrain de Quidditch.

- Je viens souvent ici, quand j'ai besoin de calme ou de réfléchir. Expliqua le brun. Mais tu n'as toujours rien dit sur le fait que tu ais découvert que j'étais « Some-Body ». Tu t'attendais sûrement à un solitaire, qui passait son temps à écrire des poèmes à la bibliothèque ...

- C'est à peu près ça, je crois. Oh penses-y, tu es Sirius Black ! Le mec le plus populaire de Poudlard, l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de notre année et en secret tu serais poète. Tu sais, tu peux difficilement être les deux.

- Je ne le suis pas totalement. Répondit mystérieusement le concerné. Quand je suis avec mes amis je sais qu'ils m'acceptent tel que je suis, mais les autres ne connaissent de moi que ce que je montre. Mais, et toi ? Me confirmeras-tu si je devine qui tu es ?

- Peut-être bien. Accepta Cécily en s'avançant du rebord du balcon.

- Et si on jouait au jeu des dix questions ?

- Cinq !

- D'accord, je prendrais ce que tu me donneras. Tu étais surprise quand tu as vu que j'étais « Some-Body » ? Demanda Sirius après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Étonnement tu sais ... Non.

- Tu as voté pour moi au élections du meilleur joueur de Quidditch ?

- Étonnement tu sais ... Ouais !

- Ah ouais ? Hum ... Sympa ! Attends, je sais. Si tu devais choisir entre une tourte de boeuf aux rognons et des saucisses frites, tu prendrais quoi ? Demanda alors le Gryffondor.

- Des saucisses frites! Répondit Cécily après réflexion. Mais quelle importance ?

- Oh t'en fais pas, j'ai rien contre les filles qui ont un gros appétit, et en plus tu viens d'éliminer au moins 50% des filles de notre école.

Cécily ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque, Sirius l'a regarda et quand elle releva la tête, Cécily croisa les yeux de son cavalier. Celui-ci regarda les siens avec douceur, il ne pouvait la reconnaître car elle portait un masque mais ces beaux yeux violets ne passaient pas inaperçus.

- Mais je t'ai déjà vus auparavant ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oh ça oui... Souffla la jeune Rowell.

- Mais comment ais-je pu te voir, et là, ignorer qui tu es ? Et tes yeux, ils sont vraiment magnifiques !

Cécily sourit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle n'avait jamais sût rester indifférente aux compliments.

- Et si je t'invite à danser ça compte quand même pas pour une question ? Demanda le jeune Black en tendant une main à Cécily.

- Mais il n'y a aucune musique. Fit remarquer Cécily.

- Et alors ?

La belle princesse orientale ne put refuser et Sirius plaça alors une main sur sa hanche, pour commencer une valse silencieuse. Mais même sans musique le jeune couple dansait à la perfection, Sirius faisait tourner sa partenaire dans un rythme souple, lent, mais si romantique.  
Après quelques minutes à danser les yeux dans les yeux, Cécily décida de briser le silence qui s'était installer :

- Il ne te reste plus qu'une question Sirius.

- Ok. Répondit-il en allant chercher une belle rose blanche, Cécily leva mes yeux au ciel en souriant à la vue d'un Sirius devant elle, une rose à la main. Est-ce que tu as le sentiment, d'avoir fait le bon choix en acceptant de me voir ce soir ?

- Oh oui… et toi, Sirius Black, as-tu envie de me revoir après ce soir ?

- Ah ça il faudrait que j'y pense. Répondit malicieusement Sirius. Je n'ai même pas envie de te quitter ce soir. Ajouta-t-il devant l'air faussement indigné de sa cavalière.

Le jeune Gryffondor s'avança alors de Cécily pour lui enlevé son masque, la jeune fille, elle, ne fit aucun geste de recul quand son cavalier avançait ses mains vers son visage. Mais alors que Sirius allait enfin hotter son masque ...

_**DONG DONG DONG.**_

Minuit sonnait, si Cécily ne rentrait pas maintenant; Christina le saurait.

- Oh non, pas maintenant ! Se plaignit-elle en regardant l'horloge.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sirius étonné.

- Je .. Je dois y aller.

- Tu as un couvre-feu ?

- C'est un peu ça, oui. Écoutes j'ai vraiment adoré cette soirée. Je suis réellement désolée !

Et après avoir dit ces mots Cécily partit en courant vers la sortie. Quand Sirius eut le bon sens de courir après elle, Cécily avait déjà descendu toute une volée d'escaliers mais Sirius était tout de même rapide.  
Pas assez, il faut le croire car alors qu'il allait presque l'a rattraper, Cécily passa la grille de l'école et transplanna jusqu'au "Trois Balais".

Sirius regarda dépité l'endroit où sa cavalière inconnue avait transplanner et se jura sur Merlin qu'il allait tout faire pour la retrouver. Alors qu'il regagnait le château d'un pas lourd, regardant ses pieds il remarqua sur le sol une bague en cristal, ornée d'une étoile. Il l'avait vu au doigt de sa cavalière, il savait que c'était à elle.  
Et effectivement c'était la bague que le père de Cécily lui avait laissé et qu'elle portait toujours à son doigt, elle avait dut la perdre dans sa course...

* * *

**_xDolly._**


	9. Elle ne veut pas qu'il le sache

_Merci encore pour vos reviews!_

_Voici la suite, Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 8:**

Elle ne veut pas qu'il le sache.

* * *

Le lendemain Cécily reprit sa vie quotidienne, non sans un sourire accroché à ses lèvres tandis qu'elle repensait à sa merveilleuse soirée de la veille. Et quand Rebecca arriva au Trois Balais pour rendre visite à son amie, et ne laissa pas une minute de répit à cette dernière :

- **CECILY** ! Avait-elle crié. Je t'ai vu hier avec Monsieur Sirius Black ! Alors, dis moi, je veux TOUT savoir !

Cécily n'eut donc pas d'autres choix que de tout raconter à sa meilleure amie, ce qu'elle aurait fait de toute façon, du jeu des cinq questions, jusqu'à la fleur, en passant par la danse...

- Et alors, qu'est ce qu'il a dit quand il a su qui tu étais ? Demanda alors Rebecca une fois que Cécily eut fini son récit.

- Il n'a rien dit. Puisqu'il n'a rien su, répondit Cécily. Minuit à sonné juste avant ça.

- Oh. Commença la blonde, déçue. Mais tu comptes lui dire quand alors ?

- Je ne compte pas lui dire !

- Tu ne veux pas lui dire ?

- Oh voyons Rebecca, je suis certaine qu'il ne va pas s'en faire pour moi. Crois-moi, il doit déjà l'avoir oublié sa Shéhérazade ! Affirma Cécily très sûre d'elle.

- Je serais toi, je ne dirais pas ça.. Répliqua Rebecca. Viens voir deux minutes !

Et sans que la jeune serveuse ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, son amie l'avait déjà emmener dehors et l'avait fait transplanner devant Poudlard. Elle la fit monter jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor et là, Cécily resta sans voix. Des affiches avaient été accrochées un peu partout dans la salle, dessus on pouvait lire :  
**_  
« Avez-vous vu Shéhérazade ?  
Contactez Sirius Black. » _**

- Tu vois, il ne t'a pas oublié au contraire.

- Je ... Je ... Bégaya Cécily. Je dois retourner au casse-croûte, sinon je vais me faire tuer ! On se revoit à la rentrée, hein..

Et sans attendre de réponse, Cécily courut jusqu'aux grilles de l'école pour transplanner au casse-croûte. Le reste des vacances fut assez monotone pour la jeune Gryffondor, mais elle avait tout de même pris une décision très importante qui en surpris plus d'un, quand elle rentra à Poudlard.

- Ah, tu es là. On t'as pas vu au dîner. Dit Rebecca en arrivant dans la salle commune où Cécily lisait tranquillement.

- Oh euh… oui je suis arrivée en retard, alors je suis allée prendre un petit truc dans les cuisines.

- Cécily, te ne sais pas mentir. Soupira son amie, déconcertée. Tu évites Sirius, c'est ça ?

- Bon, si on pouvait éviter les sujets qui fâchent ! Répliqua Cécily en reposant son livre. Et toi alors, tu ne m'as rien dit sur ton bal.

- Moi ? Oh et bien...

- Rebecca tu es là. Tu aurais put nous attendre pour remonter ! Dit Remus en arrivant suivi de près par Lily, James et Sirius.

- Désolée, la prochaine fois je t'attends promis. Répondit tendrement l'intéréssée en embrassant Remus.

- Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, s'exclama Cécily. Ça c'est clair, net, précis, je me pose plus de questions !

- On peut s'asseoir ? Demanda James poliment.

- Oui bien sûr, ils sont à tout le monde les canapés, tu sais. Répondit gentiment Cécily.

Ils s'assirent tous, les deux couples dans le canapé, et Cécily et Sirius dans deux fauteuils à part. La discussion dura un certain moment, mais le seul qui ne parlait pas était Sirius, celui-ci paraissait totalement ailleurs. Puis soudain, Cécily sentit sur elle le regard de Lily :

- Cécily regardes-moi, s'il te plaît. Dit alors Lily d'un ton qui en disait long.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t'elle en regardant son amie rousse.

- Tu ... Tu as les yeux marrons ? S'alarma la préfète. Mais d'habitude ils sont...

- Bleus, c'est vrai mais ça allait pas avec mes cheveux ! Coupa Cécily d'un ton rapide.

Tous à présent l'a regardaient surpris. Il faut dire qu'une fille qui changent la couleur de ses yeux pour assortir avec ses cheveux... C'était un peu moyen comme excuse.

- Bon, je vais me coucher. J'ai eu une dure journée ! Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Dit Cécily en partant en direction de son dortoir au pas de course.

Elle fut vite suivi par Rebecca et Lily qui voulaient lui parler.

- **TU AS MIS DES LENTILLES ? MAIS TU ES FOLLE** ! Hurla Rebecca une fois dans le dortoir.

- Ça va, ça va, on se calme ! Stoppa Cécily devant l'air furieux de son amie.

- Alors, c'est avec toi que Sirius à danser au bal ? Interrogea Lily. Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, il n'attend que ça !

- **STOP** ! S'écria Cécily alors que ses deux amies commençaient à parler en même temps. Je ne dirais rien à Sirius quoi que vous puissiez en penser!

- Mais enfin pourquoi ? S'exclama la rousse, bouche bée.

- Lily, j'habite dans un grenier ! Et ici je suis la pauvre Miss Bierreaubeurre ! Sirius et moi on a rien en commun. Je suis pas son genre de fille.

- Tu penses peut-être que Sirius préfère les filles comme Mandy Comings, les égoïstes mais populaire ! Répliqua Lily.

- Ce n'est pas ça peut-être ? Questionna sèchement Cécily.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Sirius est peut-être un Maraudeur, il est peut-être populaire mais ce n'est pas pour autant un égocentrique ! Les Maraudeurs ne sont pas comme cette Mandy, je croyais que tu l'avais compris en nous fréquentant moi et Remus.

- Dis lui Cécily. C'est ce que tu pourrais faire de mieux, je crois. Conclut calmement Rebecca.

- **MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ DONC PAS COMPRIS QUE J'AI PEUR ? PEUR DE ME FAIRE REJETER ! J'AI TOUJOURS ÉTÉ REJETÉE PAR TOUT LE MONDE POURQUOI ÇA CHANGERAIT MAINTENANT, HEIN ?** Cria Cécily complètement sur les nerfs, les larmes aux bord des yeux.

- Écoutes Cécily, dit Lily tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Je comprends que tu ai peur, mais si tu ne lui dit pas quelqu'un d'autres s'en chargera, et ce jour là, ça pourrait se passer très bien ou très mal.

- Je sais... Je lui dirais mais il me faut juste un peu de temps.

Mais ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'est que le dortoir n'était pas désert et que celle qui avait entendu cette révélation, ne lui voulait pas que du bien...

* * *

**_J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plut!  
À Bientôt, Enjoy!  
xDolly_**


	10. Révélation fracassante

_Merci encore et toujours à vos reviews toujours aussi plaisante!_

**Chapitre 9: **

Révélation fracassante.

* * *

Trois jours étaient maintenant passés. Et Cécily n'avait toujours rien dit à Sirius qui, lui, cherchait encore désespérément sa Shéhérazade, Rebecca filait le parfait amour avec Remus ce qui permettait à Cécily de fréquenter Sirius hors du net, et elle se rendait bien compte que Lily avait raison, il n'était pas égocentrique, même dans la vrai vie, elle retrouvait celui à qui elle parlait sur le net.

Ce mercredi matin là, quand elle prit son petit-déjeuner, Cécily entendit une voix qui retentit dans la Grande Salle :

- Shéhérazade, si tu as ce message ton ange du bal Sirius te donne rendez-vous au pot d'encouragement cette après-midi dans le parc.

Cécily resta sans réactions durant quelques minutes, cette après-midi avait lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor, pour l'occasion un petit pot était organiser juste avant pour encourager les joueurs avant le match.  
Des murmurent montèrent dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde parlait du rendez-vous qui venait d'être donné et se demandait si Shéhérazade allait y aller et surtout, qui était elle.

- Cécily ? Que comptes tu faire maintenant ? Demanda Rebecca à voix basse.

Les garçons étaient partis au terrains de Quidditch pour s'entraîner.

- Je vais y aller, déclara simplement Cécily.

- Vrai, oui ? Demanda Lily.

- Ouais ! Il est temps que je me montre.

La journée passa donc bien lentement pour une certaine blonde, celle-ci attendait avec impatience la venue de l'après midi, et sa meilleure amie ne lui enlevait pas sa folie, elle était tout aussi enjouée qu'elle.

Une fois l'heure du pot d'encouragement arrivé, Cécily en direction du parc, accompagnée de Rebecca. Lily, elle, était déjà avec James. Rebecca se rendit compte qu'à chaque pas qu'elles faisaient, le stresse montait de plus en plus en elle, il fallait dire que cette dernière ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire, devait-elle aller le voir et lui dire tout simplement "C'est moi". Ou devait-elle attendre...

La question ne se posa plus quand Mandy monta soudainement sur une table en réclamant le silence :

- Écoutez-moi, tout le monde ! Vous savez que Sirius Black n'ai toujours sorti qu'avec les plus belles filles; c'est pour ça qu'il est sorti avec moi.

- Mandy, fermes-là, Ok ? Coupa sèchement Sirius.

- Mais attends ! Je suis sur le point de révéler qui donc est Shéhérazade ! s'exclama cette dernière le sourire grandissant.

Sirius ne répondit rien, Lily, Rebecca et Cécily eurent soudain une vague expression de surprise et de peur qui leurs passa aux visages.

- Je disais donc, que Sirius ne sort qu'avec de jolies filles, alors forcément tout le monde pense que Shéhérazade est un canon qui cherche juste à se faire désirer, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques murmures résonnèrent, Cécily, elle commença doucement à reculer.

- Ne vous y trompez pas, ce n'est qu'une esclave tout juste bonne à servir les autres. Reprit Mandy en regardant fixement Cécily qui elle, partait à reculons. Applaudissez tout le monde, la prétendue princesse, Miss Bierreaubeurre, Cécily Rowell !

Cécily avait déjà commencer à marcher rapidement mais elle fut vite rattrapé par Sirius qui la fit fermement tourner et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Celui-ci, en l'a voyant n'eut qu'un regard de mépris.

- Tu te trompes Mandy. Répondit gravement Sirius. Celle avec qui j'ai dansé avait les yeux violets. Et, cette pauvre fille à les yeux marrons.

- Oh, je sais. Mais regarde un peu. _ACCIO LENTILLES_ !

Les lentilles de couleurs s'enlevèrent subitement des yeux de Cécily qui cria de douleur, Sirius vit alors deux petites formes transparentes avec une pointes de marron se diriger vers la main de son ex petite amie, il força alors encore une fois Cécily à le regarder dans les yeux et il put alors voir à travers les larmes qu'elle versait, la véritable couleur de ses yeux, violet.

Dans le parc, tout le monde attendaientt une réaction, mais rien ne vint. Certains se moquaient de Cécily, beaucoup en fait. La seule réaction qui en suivit fut quand Cécily s'en alla en courant jusqu'au château après avoir, elle aussi, attendu une réaction de la part de Sirius. Rebecca et Lily l'avaient suivie de près mais Cécily avait passée les grilles et avait transplaner...

- **PAUVRE FILLE ! TU L'AS TRAITE DE PAUVRE FILLE SIRIUS, TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?!** Hurlait Remus hors de lui.

Celui-ci ainsi que James et vite rejoins par Lily et Rebecca avaient emmenés Sirius à l'écart dans la Salle sur Demande. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qui se passait.

- Je ... Je ne savais pas que c'était elle ... Se défendit Sirius.

- **MAIS PEUT IMPORTE QUE CE FUT ELLE OU PAS ! DEPUIS QUAND LES MARAUDEURS RESSEMBLENT A LA BANDE DE MANDY COMINGS, HEIN ? ENFIN, SIRIUS QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'AS PRIS ?!** Continuait de crier le lycanthrope.

Le jeune Black ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder le sol, honteux. A qui s'attendait-il en pensant à sa Shéhérazade, ça, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais sûrement pas à elle..

- Sirius, reprit Lily d'un ton grave. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prends en ce moment, mais il va falloir que tu redescendes sur Terre ! Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Tout le monde va se foutre d'elle, et pourtant Cécily est une fille bien qui ne mérite pas ça tu sais . Penses-y Sirius…

* * *

**_Je laisse l'action traîner un peu, mais la suite arrivera bien vite!_**

**_xDolly_**


	11. La rébellion de Cécily

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction, _

_Merci encore de me suivre & de me mettre des reviews._

_Bonne rentrée à tous & surtout Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 10:**

La rébellion de Cécily

* * *

L'après-midi, Cécily avait transplané au casse-croûte pour éviter le regard des autres qui étaient sûrement tous au courant, maintenant. Seulement la pauvre, n'était pas d'humeur à laver le plancher, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser aux événements qui venaient de se produire.  
Si seulement elle n'avait pas attendu, si elle avait juste osé lui dire elle-même... Tout serait sûrement bien différent aujourd'hui.

- Cécily, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Rosemerta surprise de la voir ici.

- J'essaye de laver le plancher, expliqua la concernée.

- Lèves-toi, repris la serveuse en aidant Cécily à se relever. Je te demandais ce que tu faisais avec ta _VIE_ ?

- Je suis Miss Bierreaubeurre, alors je travaille, comme toutes les serveuses !

- Enfin Cécily, que t'arrive-t'il ? Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es choyée ? Tu as toute une famille derrière toi, tu sais? La consola Rosemerta en montrant Jeyne et le cuistot.

Cécily eut alors un petit sourire, elle savait bien qu'elle était soutenue mais parfois sa vie lui semblait si dure, comme maintenant... Qu'elle avait parfois envie de baisser les bras et de tout abandonner.

Christina entra, claquant la porte et faisant trembler un mur des "Trois Balais". Un tableau tomba arrachant avec lui le papier peint qu'avait mis Christina en re-décorant le bâtiment. Et sur le mur, on put alors lire les mots; « Don't try to be better that others. Just try to be the best than you can » ; cette phrase, John l'avait souvent répété à Cécily. Elle voulait dire qu'il ne fallait jamais essayer d'être meilleur que les autres, juste être meilleur que l'on peut. Cécily eut alors comme une vague de courage en relisant ces mots :

- Cécily cache ces stupides mots tout de suite ! Ordonna Christina en piquant encore une fois quelques billets dans la caisse. Bon je m'en vais, j'ai rendez-vous pour une petite liposuccion. Et tu nettoieras aussi la piscine. Ajouta-t-elle en s'en allant vers la sortie.

- Non. Répondit fermement Cécily.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ?

- C'est bien simple. Expliqua Cécily, la voix pleine de dégoûts et de mépris. Je démissionne ! Je quitte ce job, je quitte ta famille ! Je m'en vais !

- Oh, et où comptes-tu aller ? Demanda Christina très sûre d'elle, regardant sa belle-fille de haut.

- À Poudlard !

- Mais, et après Poudlard ? Tu n'y resteras pas éternellement. Et quand tu seras partie tu n'auras nulle part où aller.

- Ça tu vois, c'est plus ton problème ! Répliqua Cécily en s'en allant.

Rosemerta anticipa un pas vers la sortie mais elle fut arrêtée par une, Christina menaçante et en colère.

- Toi, fais un pas de plus ! Et je te fiche à la porte !

- Oh, ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! Je démissionne aussi ! Répliqua Rosemerta en sortant du casse-croûte, bientôt suivie par tout les membres du personnel.

Cécily, elle, était retournée à Poudlard. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire, les joueurs de Quidditch étaient tous encore dans les vestiaires pour se changer et revoir les stratégies pour le match à venir.  
La jeune Rowell entra donc, sans permission, dans les vestiaires et chercha Sirius sous les huées des autres joueurs, dont certains de la bande à Mandy Comings.  
Quand elle le trouva, il était en pleine conversation avec James, celui-ci eut un regard de surprise et Sirius fut contraint de se retourner.

- Cécily ? Ok, écoutes-moi, je sais ce que tu penses...

- T'es un lâches ! Un minable ! Coupa Cécily sous les sifflements des autres joueurs qui écoutaient avidement la conversation.

- Écoutes-moi, une seconde... Tenta Sirius

- Non, toi, écoutes-moi ! Moi, je n'ai jamais tenté de me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, je suis demeuré moi-même tout le temps. Et c'est de moi dont on se fou devant tout le monde ! Reprit Cécily. Je ne suis pas là pour t'engueuler, non ce n'est pas du tout mon intention. Mais tu vois, même si je n'ai pas de famille, si je n'ai pas d'emploi, pas un sous pour payer mes études et que après Poudlard je serais dans doute à la rue, et bien c'est pour toi que je me sens triste. Je sais que c'est pas facile d'afficher qui on est vraiment aux autres, et je sais que ça fait peur, mais quand on l'a fait, on se sent tout de suite mieux. Je sais que celui à qui j'envoyais des messages et avec qui j'ai danser au bal et quelque part en toi. Mais je n'ai pas envie de l'attendre. Parce que t'attendre, Sirius, c'est comme attendre la pluie durant une longue sècheresse; inutile et fatiguant !

Après avoir débité son long discourt à toute vitesse, Cécily s'en alla, tentant d'ignorer Sirius qui l'appelait.  
Une fois sortie des vestiaires, elle croisa Rebecca et Lily :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Demanda-t-elle étonné.

- Rosemerta nous à mise au courant pour Christina, alors on a pensé que voir des amies te ferrais du bien, répondit Rebecca en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Mais, comment tu te sens, là ? D'abord ta belle-mère ensuite Sirius ? Interrogea Lily.

- Ça je vous le dirais quand je le saurais, marmonna Cécily en souriant. Alors vous voulez faire quoi maintenant ?

- Eh bien en fait, il y a le match là, tout de suite, et donc on pensait encourager les garçons, expliqua timidement la blonde.

- Mais on comprendrait très bien que tu ne veuilles pas venir. Continua la jeune Evans.

- Non, allons-y ! Affirma Cécily. J'me sens assez solide là !

Et c'est donc ainsi que les trois amies allèrent, bras dessus bras dessous dans les gradins pour regarder le match de Quidditch.  
Seulement, pour Cécily, cela se révéla un peu plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Voir et entendre tous ces gens crier le nom de Sirius, toute l'euphorie qui régnait, elle ne le supportait pas.

- Les filles, je me croyais assez solide mais j'ai eu tort, dit Cécily à ses deux amies. Alors je vais y aller.

- Tu sais quoi ? On te dira qui a gagner. Répondit Rebecca qui avait très bien comprit que son amie voulait être un peu seule.

Cécily acquiesça et commença à sortir, ce détail n'échappa point à un certain joueur de Quidditch qui, alors que tout le monde attendait qu'il marque un but, lâcha le souaffle et vola jusqu'au gradins, atterrissant devant Cécily :

- Sirius ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, il lui prit la main, et sortit de sa poche la bague en cristal qu'il avait ramassé le soir du bal. Toujours sans un mot, il la passa au doigt de Cécily, qui elle, se demandait ce que faisait le jeune Black :

- Sirius, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Redemanda Cécily.

- Ce que j'aurais dut faire il y a longtemps, lui répondit mystérieusement le concerné.

Et sans plus attendre il l'embrassa tendrement. Certains les regardaient surpris, d'autres attendris. Mandy, elle, regardait son ex petit-ami, dégoûtée et déçue alors que James, Lily, Remus et Rebecca applaudissaient le nouveau couple qui venait de se former.

* * *

_**Ce n'est pas fini, il reste un petit Epilogue, rien que pour vous!**_

_**À très bientôt!**_

_**xDolly.  
**_


	12. Tout est bien, qui finit bien?

_Voici le dernier des chapitres de; "Pas qu'une histoire de contes de fée"_

_Je répondrais à vos reviews prochainement._

_Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Epilogue:**

Tout est bien, qui finit bien?

* * *

Après ça, c'est comme si tout dans la vie de Cécily s'était remis en place. Alors qu'elle prenait ses dernières affaires pour ne rien laisser chez Christina, Cécily découvrit alors que son père avait raison; le livre de conte de fées contenait quelques choses qui allait lui servir...

- Eh attendez ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demandait Christina alors que des déménageurs emmenaient des meubles que Christina avait acheté.

- En fait Christina, je les vends ces meubles, expliqua Cécily. Tu sais mes études, elles risques de coûter chères !

- Tu vends mes meubles ? S'alarma Christina. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'y autorise ?

- Ils sont à Cécily, répondit Rosemerta qui était présente.

- Bonjour, je suis membre du ministère de la magie, avez-vous déjà vu ce document ? Dit un homme en montrant à Christina une enveloppe.

- Non, jamais.

- Et, c'est bien votre signature? Là, sur la case du témoin ?

- Mais je vous jure que jamais je n'ai vu ce testament. Mon mari l'avait caché.

L'homme du ministère soupira devant ce mensonge et demanda à deux de ses hommes d'emmener Christina au ministère.

Le testament, était celui que John avait fait des années plus tôt. Et il stipulait que la maison, les « Trois Balais » et tout le reste, appartenait à Cécily. Celle-ci le fit rénové les comme au temps de son père, et sa belle-mère négocia une entente avec le ministère, elle devait travailler au « Trois Balais » sous l'œil vigilant de Rosemerta à qui Cécily avait confié la direction.

Cécily et Sirius passèrent leur année à filer le parfait amour, tout comme Remus, Rebecca, Lily et James. Et une fois leurs ASPICS passées, ils furent tous invités à passer la moitié des vacances chez les Potter, et tout ce petit monde vécurent heureux pour toujours. Enfin, pour le moment, après tout, ils ne sont qu'étudiants.

**FIN. **

**

* * *

**

**_J'espère que cette fiction vous a plût!_**

**_Je suis contente d'avoir pu vous la faire partager!_**

**_J'espère vous retrouvez bientôt!_**

**_xDolly_**


End file.
